saga_of_shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
Hideki Shoba
'''Full Name:''' Shoba, Hideki [No clan] '''IMVU Username:''' MarvelousPrince '''Nickname(s):''' Hide, Kiki '''DOB: ''' September 12th '''Age:''' '''12''' '''Affiliation: ''' Yumegakure '''Shinobi Rank:''' Genin '''Occupation: ''' Medical-Nin '''Personality & Behavior:''' Hideki is quite an exuberant person, always full of good cheer and enthusiasm for whatever it is that he is doing at the time. This excitability is constantly expressed through his talkative, bouncy nature, and he can always be found gossiping with others, teasing them and always failing to comprehend the concept of 'personal space'. With his warmth and childish love for the little things in life, his exuberance and liveliness is almost overbearing, though he will always seek to tone himself down if it disturbs his companions too much. He can be easily startled, however, especially if something is to come 'out of the left field', and so in situations where he is caught off-guard he will stumble, forced to flail about in search of a solution to his problems. When panicky, his energy seems to almost double as he tries to orientate himself, contrasting with his tendency to become lethargic and grouchy when searching for sustenance during his hungry states. Despite this, he possesses a relatively sharp and perceptive mind, though it is a trait dulled by his tendency to leap straight to the first possible judgement (and at times they can seem slightly gullible, especially when with friends). '''Height & Weight:''' Height: 5'5 Weight: 49kg '''Appearance:''' He is remarkably pretty and handsome, possessing an almost-feminine, graceful face that seems be constantly warm and cheery. Indeed, his black- hair is long and flowing, tied back into a ponytail that descends in waves down towards his back, and his purple eyes are large and full of life and vigour. Though seemingly curvy and skinny, their uniform, which has been modified to go with his body, hides a well-defined, a very curvy body beneath it. '''Background:''' ((Detailed background of how your RPC came to be)) '''Chakra Nature:''' Yin Release Water Release '''Chakra Color: ''' Pink '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique Enclosing Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Unsealing_Technique Unsealing Technique] - Rank E General: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Temporary_Paralysis_Technique Temporary Paralysis Technique] - Rank D [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Shuriken_Technique Shadow Shuriken Technique]- Rank D '''Weapons Inventory:''' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60) Jonin (70) § '''K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10''' § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 10''' § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 2''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10):''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Iron Wire (cost 8 pieces per food):''' § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each):''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): ''' § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20):''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each):''' '''Databook:''' '''Allies:''' None for now '''Enemies: ''' None for now '''Roleplay Library:''' '''Approval:'''